From WO-A1-2010003603 an electrically driven shaver with a skin cooling element is known as set forth with the features of the preamble portion of claim 1. Sometimes skin irritations are caused by dry shavers as the friction between relative to each other moving hair cutter portions result in its warming up. Thus a cooling element within the cutting arrangement which is in contact with the skin that has just been shaved helps to keep the skin cooled and avoids skin irritations caused by warming up of the shaved skin. It has been found however that depending from the usage of the shaver that interrupted or repeatedly intermitted shaver usage does not always assure that the skin cooling element provides sufficient cooling effect.